1. Field of the Invention
Generally the invention relates to attaching slotted weights to a fishing line. More specifically, the invention relates to a device to hold, dispense and install split shot sinkers for attachment to a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People employ numerous methods to catch fish. Individuals, as compared to commercial fishermen, most often rely on a line with a hook attached to one end of the line. This line often has weights attached thereon to provide the user with enhanced control over the line. When fishing with a float attached to the line, a weight on the line proximate the hook will cause the hook to maintain a preset depth within the water. Casting is where a reel releases line during projection of the line and hook. The attachment of additional weight, above the weight of the hook, bait and line, facilitates proper release of the line from the reel during casting.
In the art we find numerous types of weights and attachment methods. A common type is a one piece metallic weight, having two separate opposing sides connected at a base with a slot disposed between these two sides. The application of pressure on the opposing sides across the slot results in a pivoting at the base and the closure of the slot to securely engage a line placed within the slot. It is difficult to return early versions of these weights to a reuseable state following closure of the slot.
A recent development produced slotted weights having opposing spaced extensions extending from the opposing sides of the weight distal the opening of the slot. Following closure, the application of inwardly directed pressure to these extensions cause a pivoting of the opposing sides of the weight to open the slot.
The application of slight pressure on the opposing sides of the sinker will close the slot with the line placed within the slot. Generally, the fisherman will either use pliers or bite on the weight while held between the teeth. The first method generally requires both hands to be free at least during placement of the split shot sinker within the jaws of the pliers. Following such placement, one hand holds the pliers and the other hand manipulates the line into the slot. The second method also generally requires both hands to be free, while further eliminating visual inspection of the actual closure operation.
For these reasons there remains a need for a simple device which can be operated using one hand. The device must securely hold a split shot sinker with the slot in a desired alignment for placement of the line within the slot. Further, the device needs to provide for a mechanical closure of the slot using the same single hand operation and immediate release of the now attached split shot sinker from the device. Additionally, the device needs to provide for repetitive installation of a plurality of split shot sinkers without requiring user manipulation other than positioning and the application of pressure to close the slot. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.